Amy in The Wonderbook
by Muffin Girls
Summary: A Amy, una chica normal con O.C.D, la rapta Edward Cullen en un complot con Stephenie Meyer... o eso parece... la lleva a crepusculo... ¿Que pasara cuando Ed sienta algo por ella? ¿Y si en ese momento todo se desmorona?
1. Salvando al mundo

**

* * *

**

¡Deew! ultimamente, esa es mi frase favorita O.o ¡La adoro! ¡Dew! Bueno, el punto es, que como la muy inteligentuosa de Emi no aparece ni en as fotos, me dije ¿Y que haras mientras Emi vuelve Brigitte? y ¡Tada! se me ocurre la idea mas loca del milenio, dew, si, una historia originalosa de mi, Ö y si, hay que ver que no me costo mucho decidir el tema, ¡Espero les guste! *Nota: Emi ayudara en este fic... cuando se acuerde de que existo D=  
-Bibis "Y le dije a Emi...¡Oh esperen! no estoy con ella ¬¬"

**

* * *

**

Mi nombre es Amy Cannelle, tengo dieciseis años y soy fanatica de una saga llamada "Crepusculo", una saga que ha cautivado al mundo entero, y porsupuesto, no seria NADA -ni yo seria nada- sin la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, de verdad que nunca habra manera de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por el mundo, Steph no los dio alas para volar, nos dio colmillos para morder y patas para correr.

-¡Amy Cannelle Tefenney Belle! ¡Baja ahora, en este instante! -me grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy! -presione el boton de apagar la pantalla y baje corriendo- ¿Si?

-¿Que es esto? -dijo señalando mi boleta de calificaciones como si tuviera parkinson- ¡Un seis!

-Eh, si, bueno, mirandolo por el lado bueno, no es tan malo, peor hubiera sido sacar cinco.

-Amy, cariño, sabes que te quiero, ¡Pero un seis! ¡En tu vida habias sacado un seis!

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No? -dije con una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Largate a tu cuarto y no salgas! ¡Estas castigada! -no valia la pena discutir, esto de castigarme se habia vuelto _hobbie._

Me subi a mi cuarto pisando fuertemente los escalones, mi madre solto un bufido y salio de la casa a su trabajo, no sin antes gritar:

-¡Y nada de television!

Puse los ojos en blanco y solte el control, prendi mi laptop y con un buen vaso de cafe, me puse a ver todo lo que encontraba de Crepusculo. De la nada salio un anuncio "Quinto libro de Meyer "Sol de medianoche" ¡No se publica!" me meti a la pagina dando clicks como loca.

_Meyer estuvo un tiempo trabajando en la novela "Sol de medianoche", segun dice, es la historia que ya conocemos, Crepusculo, el primer libro, solo que narrado desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen.  
Al parecer, ella le confio doce capitulos del libro a alguien que creia de confianza y este los publico en internet, Meyer dice que se siente ofendida y que parara de escribir por un tiempo, nos revela que probablemente, este libro no salga publicado, pues este era solo un borrador y la version definitiva seria "Aun mejor"_

¡No! no, no, no. Haber, piensa, ¿Que puedes hacer?, ¡Un mail!, no, lo ignoraria.... ¡Una carta!, no, la trituraria.... ¡Un dirigible con una pancarta!, ¡No vale! que loco... ¡Un helado con ese mensaje!, ah vale, ahora no solo estoy loca, ahora tambien soy rara.... ¡Willy Wonka!, ¿Que tiene que ver el en todo esto?.... ¡Visitarla!, ¡No! ¡Por dios! eso es....¡Magnifico!.

Ah, si, un problema, ¡¿Donde vive?!, bien, calmate, busquemos una solucion... ¡Cassey!

Tome rapido mi celular.

-Prende celular de porqueria... ¡Si! -Marque el numero de Cassey- Contesta... contesta, ¿Cassidy?, perdon, ¿Cassey?  
_-¿Bueno?_  
-¡Cassey! oye, niña con papa dueño de editorial, ¿Tienes algo de la direccion de Stephenie Meyer?  
_-Hmm... lo que todos saben, vive en Phoenix, Arizona..._  
-¡Preguntale a tu papa! esque encerio, como fan mega adicta, necesito saber ¡Porfavor! -dije alargando un poco mas la "o".  
_-Claro, espera_ -durante cuarenta minutos me dedique a contar manchas en el techo y esperar con la musiquita del telefono de Cassey, que era "El pelo suelto" o algo asi, me mataba de la risa con esa cancion de Gloria Trevi.  
_-¿Canelita? ¿Sigues ahi?_ -ronque como burla.  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! -nos reimos  
_-Anda, anota_ -me dio la direccion y luego agrego- no hagas nada estupido, porfavor.  
-Claro que no Cass, esto es por el bien de las fans -asenti del otro lado aunque ella no pudiera verme- solo quefaltare a la escuela una o dos semanas, depende de la situacion.  
_-Ah, Okay, ya veo a donde va esto, cuidate, no te hare mas preguntas_.  
-Por eso eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero, adios -colgue y me tendi en la cama.

Me desperte dos horas despues y me pase rapidamente, saque mi tarjeta de debito, mi celular apagado, cargadores, revistas, ropa, todo lo necesario y escribi una nota:

_Suena raro, lo se, pero tengo que salvar al mundo.  
__-Canela._

Tome un autobus a Phoenix y al bajar tenia un calor horrible, me pase cuatro horas buscando la direccion y nada, me sente en una banca de por ahi y prendi mi celular unos tres minutos, entre los treinta y dos mensajes y las diecisiete llamadas perdidas de mi madre estaban estos mensajes:

_1.-Amy, ¿Como que salvar al mundo? ¡Ni que fueras super man!_

_2.-Amy Cannelle, si no vuelves ya, cancelo tu tarjeta._

_3.-¡Amy! ¡¿Donde esta tu tarjeta?!_

_4.-¡Amy, no mas visitas a nutrissa!_

_5.-¡Valgame dios! ¡Te llevaste el bono de nutrissa!_

Apague el celular y segui buscando, hasta que porfin encontre la casa, el corazon me latia como si hubiera tomado tres latas de Red Bull, me apresure a tocar.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien es? -Pregunto la maravillosa Stephenie asomandose.

-Eh, hola, me llamo Amy, ¿Podria hablar con usted?

-Claro, pasa -me sorprendia que hubiera sido tan facil, al fin y al cabo, esto solo sucede en las peliculas.

-Ire por una taza de cafe, pero no tengo, tendre que ir a la tienda, ¿Aguardas aqui? -me dijo con una calida sonrisa- no hay nadie en casa.

-Claro -asenti.

Pasaron treinta minutos y no habia ni rastro de ella, pense en irla a buscar cuando senti que alguien me miraba.

-¿Quien anda ahi? -por mas que volteaba no lograba ver a nadie, entonces unas manos frias me taparon la boca- ¿Qu...

-Shh, ¿Quien eres? -me retiro la mano, aun sin dejarse ver, pero sonaba igual a el actor de Edward.

-Amy, Amy Cannelle, ¿Quien eres tu?

-Edward Cullen -esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que me armara de valor y volteara, ahogue una exclamacion.

-¡Eres igualito al que actua de Edward!

-Realmente yo no existia hasta que nos dieron cara, tenemos la misma que ellos.

-Si, ya lo note -seguia extrañamente shockeada- ¿Estoy soñando? ¡Tu no eres real!

-Oh, lo soy, soy muy real -toco mi mejilla- ¿Lo ves?

-Aja -asenti.

-Sigueme.

-Me llevo a un cuarto oscuro con una puerta luminosa, la abrio y salio una extraña luz blanca que iluminaba todo, pero del otro lado no habia nada.

-¿Que es esto? -me jalo de la mano y entramos a la puerta.

Fue como hacer paracaidismo sin paracaidas, no habia nada, yo gritaba, pero poco a poco me acostumbre y hasta hacia angelitos de aire, poco a poco fue apareciendo el cielo, un cielo nublado y luego, un golpe sordo.

-¡Ay! -dije saliendo de los arbustos- ¿Que es aqui? ¿Por que aya arriba no podia hablar?

-Uno, estas en Forks, dos, demasiado aire.

-¿Que era eso por donde pasamos?

-Un hoyo magico, como un hoyo negro, pero sin lo negro, pero un hoyo negro, o sea te lleva a otro lugar ¿Me entiendes?

-No, en realidad no, ¿Que hago aqui?

-Lei tu mente, esto es lo que siempre has querido.

-¿Que?

-Estas en el libro, viviendo en el libro.

-¿AH? ¿Quieres decir que esto es, Forks del libro?

-Si.

-Wow -estaba casi sin palabras.

De repente, como si nada, apareci en el instituto en las oficinas.

-Hola -me dijo una voz detras- soy Bella, ¿Buscas algo? -me sorprendia que me hablara, segun yo era muy timida.

-Ah, no, soy Amy -le extendi la mano- soy... nueva.

-Yo tambien, si quieres podemos conocer la escuela juntas.

-Te veo en... -voltee a alguna parte y en mis manos habia un papel- la clase de historia, ¿La tienes conmigo?

-Hum... -vio mi papel- creo que si.

-Eh.. ¿perfecto? -Bella se despidio con la mano y yo corri furiosa a los arbustos.

-¿Te diviertes? -se rio Edward.

-Esto no es gracioso -le escupi.

-Si, lo es, ¿Algo malo?

-Todo -se paro y me puse enfrente de el- Tu me metiste aqui, tu sacame David Coperfield.

-Se me olvido decirte algo.

-¿Que?

-No soy David Copperfield.

-¡Diablos!

-Adios -y desaparecio en esa espesura blanca que yo nunca podria entender.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Como les va? bien, uhuu que bien, jajaj, emi y yo (si si, emi se conecto) hicimos el trailer del fic =D ojala y les guste visiten nuestro perfil para verlo, mi mama me dice que debo ir a dormir, asi que adios.**

**-Bibis.**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

**

* * *

**

**Waaa! no quiero morir queridas lectoras, por favor, perdonenme, entre a la secundaria y me es dificil acostumbrarme a los montones de tarea, prometo que actalizare mas seguido, bueno aqui les traigo el capi, se cuidan y nos vemos el... fin de semana, ojala.**

**-Bibis.

* * *

**

_**Amy Teffeney.**_

-A... A... Amy... no llores -me decia Edward.

-¡¿Como rayos quieres que no llore?! -la voz se me quebro en la ultima frase- Solo quiero regresar a casa.

-Crei que para ahora, tendrias todo el maquillaje corrido, pero parece que no -le di un zape.

-No uso maquillaje menso.

-Eso explica todo -los dos reimos- puedo regresarte a tu casa...-alze la cabeza instantaneamente.

-¿Si? -dije con un brillo de esperanza.

-Si, pero... no creo que me vuelvas a ver... ni yo a ti.

-Oh -baje la cabeza, no se porque me importaba tanto.

-Yo... Supongo que... si, me gustaria volver -asenti.

-Entonces vamos -me tomo de la mano- señorita -rei.

-Edward, te quiero pedir un favor... -recapacite sobre lo que le pediria.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?, se que volvere al libro, hasta que eso pase, quiero que te quedes en el mundo real, conmigo -dije apenada.

-Amy... yo... no creo que... esta bien.... -se rindio- me quedare contigo.

Sonrei. Caminamos por una pradera enorme, con pinos alzandose a nuestro alrededor, el crepusculo brillaba en el horizonte y musgo por todas partes.

-¿Sabes?, eres muy deportista -me dijo Edward despues de varias horas de estar caminando.

-No, solo tengo motivacion, aunque tu podrias llevarme -me rei.

-¿Tienes mascotas? -me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Si... dos perros.

-¿Cuales son sus nombres? -descendiamos por la colina.

-Bubulubu y Muffin.

-¿Bubulubu? -se rio- vaya nombre para un perro.

-Si, bueno, me parecio mas original que Snoopy.

-Un clasico -nego con la cabeza- bien, llegamos.

Ahi, enfrente de mi, habia una puerta enmedio de la nada, con una enorme espiral roja y blanca, como un caramelo. La perilla era de plata y un poco clasica tambien.

-¿Vendras conmigo? -le pregunte.

-Tenlo por seguro -me dijo y abrio la puerta. Me mordi el labio.

-Tu primero... para estar segura.

-Esta bien -atravezo la puerta.

Luego fui yo. En realidad no se sentia nada del otro mundo, solo te setias mareada y segundos despues.

-¿Esto es mi ropero? -pregunte- ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tambien controlas Narnia! -rodo los ojos- Por eso digo que eres David Cullenario, o... Eduardo Copperfield.

(N/A: David Copperfield es un mago famoso P=)

-Amy, ¿Te he dicho que eres bipolar?

-Tu no, los demas si.

-Pues, lo eres.

Reimos y el se acosto en mi cama.

-Espera... ¿Que pasa con mi madre? -pregunte.

-Ah, solo disculpate, y inventale una excusa, yo me quedare aqui viendo una pelicula.

-Muy propio de un vampiro -dije con sarcasmo y sali de la habitacion- ¿Mama?

-¡¿Amy?! -parecio dudar y me abrazo- ¡¿Donde rayos te habias metido?!

-Oh mama, fue, absoluta y completamente... ¡Genial!, fui con unos hippies y me enseñaron a cultivar marihuana, ¡Fume! ¿Puedes creerlo?, luego aposte treinta dolares en un casino barato y ¡trataron de violarme! -mi madre tenia los ojos bien abiertos- Pero llego Dard Bader y me salvo -mi madre solto un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah vaya, era broma.

-Si, es solo para recordarte que hay peores cosas que mi boleta de calificaciones que se encuentra en el cajos superior izquierdo de tu tocador -agarre una galleta y me subi corriendo, ignorando sus gritos.

-¿Que fue todo eso? -pregunto Edward cuando entre y cerre la puerta detras de mi.

-Pues, no le iba a decir que un loco millonario vampiro me llevo a mi libro favorito.

-Buen punto -coincidio.

-Ademas, lo necesitaba, reprobe matematicas -rei.

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

-Si nos quedamos lo suficiente -le recorde.

-Tienes razon.

-¿Que ves? -me tumbe en la cama a su lado.

-Me parece que... Crepusculo, mi historia.

-Ah, pero si ya la conoces.

-Si, pero cambian la historia -hizo una mueca.

-Si, es decir, lo tenian que adaptar al filme.

-Tienes sueño.

-No -debati.

-Si.

-No.

-Que si.

-Esta bien -bufe.

-Duerme y mañana me presumes.

-¿Como supiste?

-No por nada leo mentes -rei.

-Buen punto -repeti lo que me habia dicho.

-Anda, duerme -me paso el brazo por los hombros y me acomode en el hueco de su hombro.

-Buenas noches -le dije.

-Buenas noches, Amy -empezo a cantar una tonada que no pude reconocer, no era la nana de Bella.

Sonaba mas como algo nuevo.

El principio, de una nueva historia.

* * *

**¡Termine! Perdon fue de lo unico que me dio tiempo en una hora, les prometo que mañana les traigo otro capi, se los juro, Edward de la vida real... le esta pasando algo con Amy.. pero el Edward de nuestra historia, sigue con Bella, no se preocupen, con lo del libro.. estoy pensando que volvera en uno o dos capitulos mas, ¿Que piensan?, bueno, se cuidan.**

**¿Reviews?**

* * *


	3. ¡¿MI QUE!

**

* * *

**

**Hola, saludos desde el planeta tierra o.o ooo... el lado oscuro de su pantalla ò.o okok, me calmo, y esque fijense que la historia de hoy, tiene un lindo personaje, mas bien DOS de la escuela de Amy =O, sisisi y los DOS estas TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE inspirados en dos niñas de mi escuela.  
¿Tan malas son?  
Si.  
Una hasta lleva el nombre real de la esa mona plastica.  
La otra es nuestra.. ajm... traduccion. =D, tambien hay DOS personajes lindos, es mas, creo que posiblemente unos CUATRO hermosisimos =D, mis amigos, todos con sus nombres reales.  
¡Enjoy!  
-Bibis.**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes que reconozcan, algunos con los que digan ¡BABA! y esas cosas, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. TODOS con los que se queden con cara de ¿Esta loca que?, son mios n_n._

_Amy Teffeney_

-¿Que?... -desperte sin el cuerpo marmoreo de Edward- ¿Ed? -me habia metido en la cama mientras dormia, y aun tenia puesta la ropa de ayer, mi celular estaba vibrando, supongo que eso me desperto.

-Dormilona -aparecio con una sonrisa divertida en el marco de la puerta.

-Me asustas -dije dramaticamente- pense que te habias ido.

-No, no despues de lo que dijiste anoche.

-¡¿Que?!, ¿Que dije? -me pare nerviosamente de la cama- ¡Juro que no estaba conciente de lo que decia!, Estee... no se... ah, soñe con que... me tragaba una ballena, si, probablemente me aturdio eso -trate de explicarme.

Solia ser muy despistada y mi imaginacion tendia a rendirme malas cuentas. Normalmente siempre soñaba con algo, pero esta noche no recordaba haber soñado con nada, posiblemente era que Edward estaba a mi lado, y que me sentia mas comoda.

¿Comoda?, ¿con un cuerpo helado y de roca?. Si.

-Cosas -se encogio de hombros. Iba a preguntar que cosas, claro, pero el me interrumpio antes de que pudiera decir algo- Tienes que ir a la escuela.

-¡Demonios! -revise el reloj de mesa- ¡Vaya!, yo pense que estaria retrasada, parece que voy a tiempo -sonrei satisfactoriamente.

La escuela no era algo que me encantara. La maestra de matematicas me odiaba, detestaba, no me soportaba, yo podia pararme por un lapiz y me mandaba a la direccion, y alguien mas podia estar haciendo la tarea en ese momento y le aplaudia.

Luego estaban los grupos sociales, enlistados.

1.- Cuartel Rosa -el nombre surgio en un campamento de tres dias en sexto de primaria.  
2.- Todo poderosos -agradecimientos especiales a la cancion que dice "I got the power"  
3.- Locos -los que organizan las fiestas, suele ser el grupo social con mas miembros, niños y niñas mezclados.  
4.- Niñas bien -se imaginan que es esto, ¿No?  
5.- Chicos buenos -Tambien lo saben.

-A presumirte -le comente con una sonrisa.

-Si -rio- anda, haz tus necesidades humanas, yo estoy haciendo el desayuno.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Por fin!, un desayuno decente -le dije con una sonrisa. El rio y desaparecio.

Me meti al baño y me di una ducha con agua fria, me vesti, trate de cepillar la maraña de cabello que tenia, "arregle" mi cama y comenze a percibir el olor a... ¿Huevos?... ¡Huevo a la mexicana!

Baje corriendo las escaleras mientras me ponia en sweater.

-¿Edward? -pregunte al notar que no estaba. Yo, muerta de miedo de que se hubiera ido, insisti- ¿Cullenaaaaarioooo? -me sente y mis dedos tocaron un papel.

_"Yo tambien sali a desayunar, volvere para llevarte.  
Cuidate.  
-Edward"_

Su letra era perfecta, antigua, hermosa. Digna de el.

Me pare, me servi un poco de huevo y un vaso de jugo y me sente en la silla.

Mi casa no era muy genial, ni muy grande, ni de ricos.

Mis padres la habian comprado poco antes de que mama quedara embarazada, luego mi padre murio.

Tiene largas cortinas color crema en las ventanas y un balcon en cada cuarto de arriba, los muebles de la sala son color hueso y hay un piano en la esquina, la mesita de centro que tenemos tiene una caja musical y de bajo de esta hay una alfombra blanca que se extiende hasta las escaleras y la puerta de la cocina. La cocina es blanca con varias estanterias, la heladera suele estar repleta de cosas saludables. La mesa del comedor casi nunca se usa, mas que en navidad o en algun cumpleaños, normalmente comemos en la mesa que esta en la cocina. Mi hermanita Sophie tiene una perrita y yo otra, la suya se llama Vainilla y la mia Bubuluba. Ellos suelen dormir al pie de la cama de alguna de nosotras, normalmente de castigo mi mama las saca al jardin a dormir, pero siempre las metemos yo y mi hermana.

Mi hermana tiene diez años, su cuarto es rosa y tiene hedredon de princesas, tiene una pequeña mesita donde solemos comer cuando a ella la regañan, yo porsupuesto la defiendo y me va peor. Hay una pila de peluches, acomodados y asomando la cabeza. Tiene unas figuritas fosforecentes pegadas al techo que solemos contar y acomodar cuando no tenemos nada que hacer.

El mio es morado y tapizado de posters, suelo tener mi escritorio lleno de notas y cosas inservibles, hace poco cambiaron mi computadora, ahora tengo una linda laptop -gracias a dios-, mi cama era amplio y el hedredon era blanco con motas de distintos colores, mi balcon tenia una cortina de esas que tienen figuritas encadenadas y se ven locas y divertidas, tengo alfombra y gracias a dios -y a mi padre-, tengo tina de baño.

Me pare de la mesa y lave los platos, luego subi a lavarme los dientes, justo a tiempo para cuando sono un claxon afuera de mi casa. Sonrei como estupida y sali de la casa.

-¿Lista? -pregunto Edward.

-¡Tu Volvo! -dije impresionada caminando hacia el impresionante auto.

-Sube -me dijo con una sonrisa. Me abrio la puerta y entre sonriendo- ¿Que tal tu desayuno? -pregunto mientras arrancaba el coche- Perfecto ¿El tuyo?.

-Bastante bien -contesto amablemente- Note que tienes una hermanita, ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Sophie, tiene diez años -vi a que velocidad ibamos- no bromean en el libro cuando Bella dice que conduces demasiado rapido, conduces como loco, vamos a quedar como galleta de volvo -le dije.

-¿Sophie?, ese es un nombre frances, igual que Cannelle -dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-Si, mis madre es Italiana y mi padre Frances -le comente.

-Es por eso que eres tan linda.

-Sin halagos, porfavor -me ruborize- ¿Como es que no comentas nada de lo que pienso? -pregunte curiosa.

-Pues, tus pensamientos, a pesar de que los leo, son bastante complicados, suelo equivocarme y cambias de opinion bastante rapido, puedes pensar en tantas cosas a la vez, que tendria suerte si alguna vez llegara a decifrar algo -fruncio el seño.

-Eso esta bien -comente- se supone que piensas para ti mismo, no para alguien mas -asenti mirando al frente.

-Supongo, aunque yo no pedi esto.

-¿No extrañas a Bella? -le pregunte. Esa pregunta me revolvia la conciencia.

-Hay dos Edwards, el de esta dimension, yo, y el de el libro, que sigue ahi, yo escape, en ese momento se crea como una copia. A decir verdad, si, la extraño, pero siento que... no se... esto es algo nuevo... el...

-Comienzo de una nueva historia -finalize yo- en eso mismo pensaba anoche.

-Curioso -dijo riendo y yo le segui.

Llegamos a la escuela, un instituto con pilares grandes y muchas aulas.

Entramos al estacionamiento y Edward me abrio la puerta... de nuevo.

-Gracias -le dije.

-De nada, señorita -los dos sonreimos y fuimos a la entrada.

-Esperame -camine a la recepcion para justificar mi falta a deportes de ayer. Tenia que recibir al chico de intercambio. Estaba cerca, asi que pude oir lo que Melanie -la arpia mas hueca del mundo- le dijo.

-Hola -saludo con su tono seductor- Me llamo Melanie Brown.

-Edward... Meyer -contesto. Bastante inteligente- un gusto, Melanie.

-¿Te han dicho que te pareces demasiado a Robert Pattinson?

-Estee... si, de hecho.

Me entregaron el justificante firmado y fui a donde Edward.

-Melanie -dije amargamente.

-Amy -contesto de igual forma- si me disculpas -tomo el brazo de Edward- Estoy hablando con Edward.

-Lo se, Edward es mi... estudiante de intercambio -le dije.

-Si eso de... Chicago -contesto el.

-Aja -dije con una sonrisa- se queda en mi casa hasta... que el intercambio... termine.

-Exacto -coincidio Edward.

La campana sono fuimos a clase.

-Muy inteligente, ¿Ahora que hacemos? -pregunte.

-Ah... pues, yo estudio aqui ahora.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hoy -le guiño un ojo a Natalia, la otra igual que Melanie.

-La presidenta, porque no se me ocurrio -se limito a reir y seguir caminando.

-¡Amy! -grito mi mejor amiga, Jessica.

-¡Hola!, el es Edward, Ed, ellos son mis amigos, Vicky, Valeria, Jessica, Sabrina, Pepe y Keto.

-Hola -saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Viene Ivan -me alerto Keto.

-Hola -me pico el estomago.

-Holaaa -salude con fingido entusiasmo- el es Edward.

-Ah, Hola -saludo el.

-Hola -contesto friamente Edward.

-¿Que haces con el? -pregunto Ivan. Rode los ojos.

-¡Ivan! -Brenda le dio un codazo.

-Es mi...

-Novio -finalizo Edward con dureza, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- Soy su novio

* * *

**¡Hola!, les dije que actualizaria hoy, se que los deje con cara de WHAT?! y esperanzadamente mañana escribire un capi tan largo como este, nunca se olviden de quew las quiero, lectoras, ahora, tengo una tarea de Matematicas muy muy larga para entregar, de 3 hojas, sistema binario, babilonico, ejipcio y romano, con notacion desarrollada, multiplos, cuadro de caracteristicas y un cuadro con cositas de corta y pega, DEW.**

**¡Las quiero! espero mañana no volarme ninguna clase, como hoy, adios amigas.**

**n_n Bibis n_n**


	4. Somos cosos

**

* * *

**

**Hello alienigenas n_n, ¿Sabian que estoy hablando y escribiendo esto con mis 2 mejores amigas? o.O con ustedes:**

**---Jessica.**

**Valeria.--- [Telefono]**

**Disfruten y coman vitamina C (la cual by the waay sabe asquerosa) =)  
AHORA! una ORDEN! Busquen Tuxido(punto)com(punto)mx ,Vale la pena la banda es buenisima.  
-Bibis ¡BubulubuS!**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes que reconozcan, algunos con los que digan ¡BABA! y esas cosas, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. TODOS con los que se queden con cara de ¿Esta loca que?, son mios n_n._

_**Amy Teffeney**_

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?! -mire a todos que nos miraban sin comprender. Mendigo destino, estupida sociedad, ¿La gente no entiende que soy un ser incomprendido?

A la gente se le daba por herir los sentimientos de las personas con sus miradas de "Te observo pequeña alienigena del planeta frufru".

Todos en el lugar se quedaron con cara de ¡¿WHAT?!.

-Si me disculpan, mi querido, queridisimo novio y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Estee... tengo biologia.

-¡Genial!, yo tambien.

Lo arrastre por los largos pasillos de la escuela y lo meti en el armario de servicio.

-¿Me estas raptando? -pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Me estas Jodiendo?! -grite estresada- ¡Esperas que me quede muy tranquila! ¿Con todo este rollo? ¡NI LOCA!

-Estee...

-¡¿Me puedes decir de donde madres salio lo de "Soy su novio"?!

-De mi mente -contesto con simplesa.

-Noo, seguro de tu trasero.

-Amy, no tienes idea de lo que el pensaba.

-Claro que si -le conteste- ¡Me persigue desde sexto año!

-Ahora si lo golpeo...

-¡Espera! -lo detuve y me quede pensando.

Si el habia reaccionado de tal forma... solo porque Ivan habia tenido un ataque nervioso de celos... ¡Entonces el tambien estaba celoso!...

-¡Estas celoso! -lo acuse.

-¿Yo? pfft... ja.. no... ¿Yo? naa... bueno... quisas... solo un poco... ¡SI! -lanzo las palabras al aire euforicamente.

-No puedo creerlo -dije negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Vamos a biologia -rodo los ojos y me arrastro hasta el salon.

-Buenos dias clase -el Sr. Whinfrey entro al salon con un portafolio en manos- Jimena, ¿Podrias ir por las bocinas? -le entrego su credencial a Jime y esta salio a sistemas.

-Buenos dias Sr. Whinfrey -respondio la clase con la misma monotonia.

-Usted debe ser Edward Meyer -dijo mirando a Edward de arriba a abajo- Amy, como faltaste ayer, Ashley ocupo tu lugar -asenti. No me agradaba cambiar de lugar, Vicky tenia cara de aburrimiento al lado de Ashley- Asi que, tu tomaras asiento al lado de el Sr. Meyer -señalo una mesa al fondo- Vamos, que tengo prisa, pueden sentarse, clase.

Las sillas producieron chirridos y todos se sentaron.

-¿Estas enojada? -me pregunto Edward en apenas un susurro.

-Si -le conteste friamente.

-¡Vamos no te enojes! -mire hacia el frente haciendo caso omiso de sus suplicas.

¿Quien se creia para decir que era mi novio?, es decir, vaya que si es guapo, lindo y caballeroso... _¡Basta!_ a mi no me gusta Edward... ¿O si?

-¡Meyer! ¿esta usted hablando? -el profesor camino hacia nosotros con cierta vacilacion.

-¿Se refiere a si le estoy explicando? -alzo una hoja con un mapa mental completo de lo que habiamos visto.

-Vaya -eso parecio sorprender al profesor- esta bien, Teffeney, deberia aprender de Meyer -se volteo y siguio escribiendo en el pizarron.

-Si, Teffeney, deberia aprender de mi -reimos y le di un codazo amistoso.

-Callate -le dije divertida.

-¿Ya no estas enojada? -pregunto con un puchero.

-Vale, no, no podria estar enojada con alguien tan lindo -rei y lo abraze amistosamente.

-Amy -me llamo el profesor- ¿Me podrias decir que tipo de alimentacion tienen las plantas?

-Autotrofo -conteste.

-¿A que reino pertenecen los seres humanos Meyer?

-Animalia -contesto el con simplesa.

Al ver que los dos poniamos atencion, se desconserto un poco y volvio a mirar el libro, luego nos miro.

-Bien, Meyer y Teffeney, pueden irse -nos dejo salir diez minutos antes- los demas se quedan respondiendo mas preguntas -tomamos nuestras cosas y nos salimos.

-Asi que... -dije cuando nos dirijiamos a la cafeteria- ¿Que haremos hoy señorito de intercambio?

-¿Que suguiere usted que hagamos bella damicela? -los dos reimos y fuimos a la barra- ¿Vas a querer muffin? -pregunto y note que solo quedaba uno.

Puse cara triste.

-Dejalo, seguro lo agarra alguien -dije al ver las ocho personas que iban antes de nosotros.

Cuando voltee Edward estaba con el muffin en la mano.

-No dejas de sorprenderme -tome el muffin y lo coloque en mi bandeja- ¿Quieres... -de pronto recorde que no comia- olvidalo, se me olvido.

-Esta bien -se encojio de hombros- tomare una botella de agua -agarro unay la coloco sobre mi bandeja.

-¡Oye!, eso no es justo, yo estoy cargando mas -rodo los ojso y tomo la bandeja con una mano.

-¿Contenta? -preguto.

-Pareces mesero -conteste riendo.

La bandeja la traia sostenida exactamente como un mesero.

Me empujo hasta una mesa. Sabrina me hizo señas con las manos, yo le hice saber que comeria con Edward, a los que todos respondieron con un "Aaah, Conque tu y Meyer!" con los labios.

La cafeteria tenia los colores de la escuela: azul, blanco y rojo.

Las mesas tenian dibujado un tigre blanco.

No me considero popular, mas me gusta estar en la escuadra de porristas. Recuerdo que la porra es algo asi:

"¿Quienes somos? ¡Los tigres blancos! ¿Y a que venimos? ¡A ganar! ¿Y como les daremos? ¡Duro, duro, duro equipo duro!"

Era realmente divertido dar saltitos como loca por toda la cancha.

-¿Que estas pensando? -pregunto mientras nos sentabamos.

-En el cuadro de porristas -conteste metiendo el popote en la leche.

-¿Estas en porristas?

-Sip -dije encojiendome de hombros- no es nada, solo me parece divertido.

-A mi se me haria muy divertido verte.

-Eres un idiota -le hice saber mientras comia.

-Pero un lindo idiota.

-Un lindo y weirdo idiota -reimos.

-Amy...

-¿Si? -pregunte con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Crees que mañana podriamos salir?.... como en una... ¿Cita? -pregunto con los labios fruncidos.

-¡Oh cielos me encantaria! -dije alegremente.

* * *

**Listoo! oigan oigan oigan, que tal si me mandan ssus ideas para la cita? o.o si si si a: bibigatito... **

**La historia mas creeativa sera la que escriba P= (con sus derechos de autor dont worry)**

**tambien estaba pensando en una como... caratula o portada ¿Ideas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Bueno, hasta la proxima amigos, perdon por el cap. corto, pero esque estoy en examenes.**

**-Bibis. n_n**


	5. Tragedia

**Coso:** Huuh, hare revision de TODOS los capitulos, les agregare guion largo y signos de puntuacion faltantes.

**Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Amy es solo una colada que no interferira en la historia de amor de Edward y Bella. (Por aquello de las Mary Sues)_**

**Amy in The Wonderbook**

Capitulo 5: "Tragedia"

─ ¡¿Escaparnos?! ─gritó Edward.

─ Si. Es decir, ¿Por qué no? ─le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Hace dos días, Edward me había propuesto salir, yo no sabía a donde iba a decir que saliéramos. Realmente no importaba, cualquier día era mágico con el.

─ ¿Y tu madre? ─preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

─ No importa ─contesté. Sinceramente quería más a mi perro que a mi madre.

─ Estas loca, Eli.

─ ¡Ah vaya!, yo no rapte a alguien y la lleve a un libro, creo que soy un poco mas civilizada que eso ─el lo pensó por un momento.

─ Bien, tú ganas ─sonreí triunfante.

─ Entonces, iré haciendo mis maletas.

─ Me encantaría descifrar lo que piensas.

─ Algún día, pensaré en forma clara solo para ti ─reí.

El sonrío y abrió un cajón.

─ ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? Necesito saber que ropa te quieres llevar ─fui hacia el y torcie el gesto.

¿Invierno? Estábamos en otoño, la ropa de invierno que tenía sería adecuada para esta época del año... al menos que fuera demasiado abrigada.

─ Me estas confundiendo mas.

─ Lo siento, solo... hecha todo lo que proteja del frío.

El asintió y tomó varias prendas de lana y seda.

Caminé un poco hacia la ventana y la abrí, para ver como estaba el viento.

Afuera el clima estaba un poco frío, pero nada fuera de lo normal en Seattle. Había hojas cayendo de los árboles y pajarillos cantando.

Volví la mirada al interior de mi cuarto y Edward ya estaba sentado al lado de la maleta, la cual ya estaba cerrada.

"_Eres imposible_" le dije mentalmente y reí. Caminé hacia la otra maleta y metí cosas como pijamas, zapatos, cepillo de dientes, cepillo de cabello, pasta dental y alguno que otro accesorio.

Después de poco mas de veinte minutos termine y me senté al lado de el.

─ Estas fría ─dijo en un susurro y lo mire con cara de obviedad─. ¿Qué?

─ Mira quien lo dice.

─ Pero en mí es normal ─hice una mueca, pero preferí no discutir─. ¿Nos vamos? ─asentí y me pare, escribí una nota

_"Sophie, sabes que te re-quiero hermanita. No me extrañes, volveré para Navidad, dile a mama que... es una verdadera avara.  
-Canela."_

─ Huh, ya esta ─caminé decidida hacia la puerta─. Vamos, vamos ─lo apuré─ antes que mama y Sophie lleguen.

Me subió en su espalda, tan rápido que no lo vi venir.

Llegamos al Volvo en cuestión de segundos.

─ Con rápido, me refería a un poco mas de prisa, no a que me mataras chocando contra un árbol. Pero igual, esto es más divertido ─reí.

Sonrió mirándome.

─ ¿Qué? ─pregunté con una sonrisa.

─ Eres muy risueña, me gusta tu risa... y tu sonrisa ─sonreí y me sonroje un poco.

─ Vamos, que estas delirando ─entre al Volvo.

Voltee y el ya estaba ahí.

─ Debes dejar de hacer eso, me asustas ─reí.

─ Tu también podrías colaborar conmigo ─lo mire confundida─ podrías dejar de tentarme tanto.

─ Oh... bueno, pensé que mi sangre no...

─ No hablaba de eso... bueno, algo si, hueles demasiado bien, pero hablaba de como eres. Me dan ganas de...

─ ¿De qué? ─pregunte mirándolo. El se acerco mas hasta el punto de casi...

─ ¡El auto Edward! ─mire para enfrente viendo como casi chocábamos.

─ Oh, si. Vas a... volverme loco ─rio y yo solo sonreí.

El camino en si, fue para mi, ansioso. ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿Por qué el no decía nada? ¿Qué lo mantenía tan callado? ¿Era acaso el acercamiento? ¿Le gusto?... ¿Me gusta?

─ ¿Qué piensas? ─pregunto por fin. No pensaba contarle que creía que yo le gustaba, ni mucho menos que el me gustaba.

─ Huh, en... tortas.

─ ¿Tortas? ─me miro extrañado.

─ Sí, de pollo.

─ Eres muy extraña ─asentí nerviosa.

Todo el camino siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, por curvas y los dos cantábamos "Tres" de Britney Spears riendo.

─ Parece que me llevaras a México ─el se quedo callado─. ¿Vamos a México? ─pregunté asombrada.

─ Adivinaste mas rápido de lo que creí ─rio.

─ Es fantástico. ¿A qué parte de México vamos? ─pregunte curiosa.

─ A una playa, se llama Huatulco ─sonreí.

─ Pero hay demasiado sol ─exclamé preocupada.

─ Descuida, llegaremos a una hermosa Isla.

─ ¿Cómo Isla Esme? ─quise saber.

─ Parecida, decidí ponerle Isla Estrella.

Luego me dormí. Sin previo aviso por parte de mi conciencia, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Desperté mas tarde en una habitación blanca, con un ventilador, el clima estaba caluroso.

─ Estas aquí ─sonreí cuando lo vi.

─ No podría separarme.

Me pare de la cama y mire por la ventana.

En la pequeña isla, la arena era blanca como la sal y el agua de un color azul hermoso. Hacia mucho calor, por supuesto, comparado con Seattle.

La flora era abundante aquí, había muchas plantas y también demasiadas avecillas.

─ No podías haberme dado mejor regalo de cumpleaños, Edward ─sonrei deslumbrantemente.

─ ¿Tu cumpleaños es el trece de Septiembre? ─pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

─ Si. Debí de decirte antes, es solo que no me gustan... las fiestas y los regalos. Bueno, las fiestas me gustan si yo las hago y los regalos solo si son... cosas pequeñas... yo... no me gusta que la gente gaste en mi.

─ Me recuerdas tanto a Bella.

─ Supongo que en algo nos parecemos. Edward, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años.

─ Felicidades, solo te falta un siglo para alcanzarme ─rio.

Esperaba que el descubriera en mi mirada lo que quería decir con eso. Más aun así, siguió sin comprender. Pasaron varios minutos de un incomodo silencio hasta que descubrí que tenía que hacer: pensar claro.

"Yo... no quiero envejecer mas"

Arrugo la frente y luego pareció comprender.

— No lo hare —pronuncio las palabras fuertes y claras—. No puedes hacerlo, Amy.

— Es lo que quiero Edward.

— Pero yo no quiero esto para ti. Amy, tu puedes ser libre, ser quien eres, sin embargo elijes este futuro, como si fuera el de un cuento de hadas, no lo es Eli, no lo es.

— ¿No lo entiendes, cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú eres mi cuento de hadas.

— No Eli, yo soy tu historia de terror, la que jamás quisiste leer.

— Pero abrí el libro —le dije con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos—. Y es lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Eli...

— Lo leí, ¿Sabes? No es muy difícil, piensa casi lo mismo que yo —me acerque a el con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas— cuando dije que esto era lo que quería, me refería... a que te quiero. Nunca me apartaría de ti, ni siquiera porque me lo pidieras —iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí—. Jamás creí que el personaje de mi libro favorito existiera de verdad, aunque fuera en un sentido complicado.

— Eli... Tu eres mi vida ahora —lo mire con ojos vidriosos y lo abrase, pegándome a el con fuerza.

— Y eso es suficiente para mi.

— Solo eso quería oír —se inclino para besarme. Un beso largo y tierno, sin tiempo. El pasado no importaba, el futuro podía esperar, mas el presente era de esos cuentos, que nunca deseas acabar.

Sentí que algo me apartaba de Edward...

— ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! —le dije buscando sus manos.

— ¡AMY! —grito a través de una gruesa hoja de papel, solo notaba sus manos desesperadas que se veían negras en el contraste con el papel.

Las hojas pasaron rápido, casi imperceptibles. Me atravesaban como si yo fuera invisible, después mi cuerpo, mareado y confundido, se golpeo contra una dura pasta.

La portada.

Del revés, solo alcance a leer el nombre "Twilight" y mi propia historia, que ahora dejaba.

Me rendí y deje de luchar. No puedo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, ya que parecía haber perdido cualquier contacto con lo que pasaba, todo era muy rápido, las manos ansiosas que sentía golpeando contra la pasta y mi llanto que no cesaba.

— Te amo —dijimos al unisonó dos voces y luego, caí.

* * *

**¡Termiine! Tadaaa! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Comenten y perdon por hacerlas esperar tanto!**

**Aqui es donde la historia comienza, la accion se desata y el drama te pega, la tragedia te duele y la risa te pesa.**

**¿Que pasara? **

**Lean.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**-Bibis.**


End file.
